Millimeter wave communication and radar systems are often based on expensive PCBs (printed circuit boards) which have suitable dielectric properties. The antenna elements are designed on those PCBs. The overall system, including the antenna, is typically tested by the end customer. Some low-cost, short-range communication and ranging systems integrate the antenna either on chip or embedded in the semiconductor package. In this case, no expensive RF PCBs are needed. However, semiconductor packages with integrated antennas face new challenges in that the internal antenna connections must be verified and also whether there is an electromagnetic field present.